Say Something!
by Suupaa Pandaroo
Summary: She was pissed, and did she have a right to be. Despite the fact that she visited him everyday, he wouldn't say a word. Not one damn word. Kappa x Claire.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harvest Moon. Though, I wouldn't mind having a Kappa. XD

_A/N_: This is a short, mildly crack Kappa x Claire. It's a neglected pairing... and I think more people should write about it. Sure, it's not the kind of pair you'd put tons of fluffiness into, but it's still cute. So, without further ado…

Enjoy! (hopeful grin) Thoughts will be in _italics_. No flames, please…

* * *

She was pissed.

Claire Brown, Mineral Town's spirited female farmer, had a right to be pissed.

Her frequent attempts to get the Japanese water-demon to talk weren't very successful. Ever since she was introduced to the green creature had she fought the urge to slap him senseless until he forced a word out. A mumble, a murmur, a freaking_ word_. She didn't care. But for some reason, (that irked her to no end), the green creature didn't want to be social.

Now, Claire had been nice and civil to the man… thing. She had dropped cucumbers in, that she would much rather sell than give away to a demon, on a daily basis, for six monotonous years. Tied with a nice green ribbon, the cucumbers were always fresh and washed before she chucked them into the lake.

A semi-blinding light would flash, and almost immediately after, the grumpy creature would appear, hovering over the water.

After blinking a couple times to regain her vision, Claire would smile, although most of the time it was forced, but she would still smile at the creature, even after he'd devour the cucumbers that took her most of the Spring to grow _without _a simple 'Thank you'. Even after he would splash murky water in her face and scowl, as if the vegetables weren't to his satisfaction. Even after he'd throw the remains of the cucumbers onto the poor girl.

She would still smile.

And _that _was a very, _very _hard thing, when it came to Kappa.

His last attempt at flinging mud at her was it for her. No boyfriend should treat their beloved in such a manner. _If_ he even considered her as someone, or _something_ of significance to him. After seeing all the good-looking, cordial, once eligible bachelors that Mineral Town had to offer, she would often question herself as to why she didn't choose one of them instead.

There _was_ Gray, the auburn haired, shelled blacksmith, who could really open up and say something meaningful, if given time. Though, he was now happily married to the town's equally shy Librarian. And they couldn't have been happier.

There _was_ Cliff, the depressed traveller, who often spent time at the Church, with Carter. But, now he was contentedly married to that firecracker, Ann.

There _was_ Doctor Tim, although now he had his gentle, caring mid-wife by his side. And there _was_ also the chicken farmer, Rick, and Kai.

But…

"_Why Kappa?_"

Maybe, it was the fact that he was _alone_? How she felt he'd spend the rest of his life _alone_ in his lake, readily armed with mud made for the next unsuspecting victim to enter his domain. The fact that, he'd never experience love? Being cared about? Actually being treated as the… water thing that he was? Not being portrayed as the thing that attempted to drown you if you tried talking to it? Or maybe it was his good looks…

No, it definitely wasn't his looks.

So, without hesitation, Claire marched angrily towards the edge of the murky lake, cucumber in hand. Taking a deep breath, she quickly tossed the cucumber into the lake, except this time…

"_Nothing happened._"

Normally, when the cucumber would hit the water, instantly he would pop out of the water… except nothing happened this time. Had he actually died? Had some kid just come and fish him out? Had he moved to a new lake? Claire felt like her heart had been dropped off a pier and into the mouths of ravenous sharks.

"_He wouldn't do something like this without telling me!_"

But he would.

Giving a dejected sigh, she decided to head home and possibly stuff herself into obesity and die. But as the young farmer turned around, her eyes met swirling green pools of dimness and realized she'd come face-to-face with no other than…

"Kappa! Where the hell have you been!? Why are you out of your lake?" she demanded, her foot tapping with irritation.

He remained silent.

"Look, I've had it up to here with your cockiness and I am drawing the line!" she spat, "Tell me where the hell you were!"

"Mmm.."

"Say something, damnit!"

The intensity of their one-sided argument rose as Claire took the liberty of flinging mud into the creature's sad face, but was quickly halted when his strong hand-like thing grabbed her arm. His eyes searched her angered face… as if trying to apologise. Eyes dampened with tears, Claire stomped her foot demandingly.

"Mmphff…" was all that came out until his free hand shot up from behind, tightly grasping a bouquet of muddy swamp lilies. No sooner than Kappa mumbled, Claire's face met abruptly with the bunch of smelly lilies. Her face dirtied on impact. "Mmphff… er.. for Claire."

Suddenly, the grudge she held for the creature diminished and the teary-eyed farmer took the flowers graciously before knocking Kappa to the ground with a hug. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Kappa returned the gesture. Females, especially human, could be so complicated… But despite the incessant visits and tiny cucumbers that really could have been better…

She wasn't _so _bad…

And maybe, just maybe...

He'd come to like her just a little bit more than cucumbers.

* * *

How was it? I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors you may have seen while reading this… I have a cold… so… yeah. I tried to make this quick and simple. I hope it got a few laughs out of you, or heck, even a smile. Constructive criticism makes the world go 'round. :D 


End file.
